House of Vampires
by NeddieMaddian4Ever
Summary: Nina is finally coming back for Senior Year! What happens when her cousin and best friends follow her to England without her knowing? Read to find out. Note: KT and Willow are in the story Couples: Mabian, Walfie, Jeroy, Peddie, and Nethan
1. Chapter 1

**Nina's POV:**

I am heading back to Anubis. You're probably thinking, "I thought the Chosen One and Osirian had to be separate." Well, that was just an excuse. The real reason I didn't come back is because...I'm a vampire. It's crazy I know but so true. Turns out my other Gran isn't dead. She just went to the Hawaii for 4 years. I have a cousin who's name is Benny. We both live with her and I'm really happy. That was until that day. I was in Canada (I live there now) in the park on my first day of vacation and someone bit me. Trust me, a lot of pain. Then I was walking, well limping, back home with my mark covered when a girl named Sarah found me. Turns out she's also a vampire too. I'm just a fledgling as she said. She's friends with Ethan, Rory, Benny, and Erica. Erica and Rory are full vampires too. They helped me with my blood cravings. Gran happens to be a this witch thing but good. Benny's a spell master and Ethan is a seer.

I sent a letter to Eddie telling him I give it to Fabian. We Skype and sometimes during the vaca and I told him the excuse and about me not coming back. Gran said that I can't be around that many humans when I just turned. I went to Benny's school, Whitechappel High School with the gang sand I got used to being around humans. We fought off monsters which was awesome! Now that summer is almost over, I decided to go back. I decided that I was ready to go back. I am at Ethan's house with the rest of the gang, disicussing it. Erica is in the arm chair, Benny is on my left on the sofá, Ethan's on my right, Sarah, is on the left arm of the couch, and Rory is on the right one.

"Are you sure about this, Neens?" Ethan asks. I love it when he uses my nicknames. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll call every single day and pack a suitacase full of blood subsitute and breathe through my mouth." I state. "I say let her go!" Rory says. "Rory!" Ethan shouts. "What?" Ever since I told them that I was thinking of going back, Ethan's been acting weird. And I don't mean cute Ethan weird, I just mean _weird_.

"Yeah! I mean She probably misses her friends over there." Sarah says.

"And Trudy's cooking! She can make a mean spaghetti and meatball platter." I add.

"And her housemother's cooking." Sarah corrects herself.

"Nina," Ethan holds my hand. ",are you sure that you're ready?"

I squeeze his hand gently so I don't break it. "Positive."

Ethan nods. "Okay."

"Hey, and make sure you get me a picture of all the single girls there." Benny comments. Of course he'll take advantage of me going back, to get pictures of the girls that are single.

"I don't know, B. Eddie told me that only Amber, Mara, and this new girl, KT, are single. I'll try."

"Wait, who's Eddie again?" Rory asks.

"He's the other American at the house. Do you not pay any attention to her stories?" Erica asks.

"Yeah! I just sometimes forget." Rory argues.

I sit back and smile. This is my life. Erica and Rory arguing, Sarah trying to break it up, Ethan by my side, and Benny making silly comments.

"What are you smiling at?" Ethan asks.

"Just grateful for this new life that I have eternity to live." I shrug. We chuckle and watch the arguing continue. My new phone, the one that Benny has but the case color is green, rings. I let go of Ethan's hand and reach it in from my front pocket. I check the screen name. "Its Gran." I say. Oh by the way, my other Gran is dead. I was sad at first then found out about the one i live with now and everything's great.

I answer the phone. "Hey, Gran."

"Hi, honey. I need to know if you guys discussed it yet." Gran says.

"We have and they agree. I'm going back to England."

"That's great. I already booked you a flight for tomorrow."

"Wait what?! Tomorrow?" I exclaim.

"You Heard me right. I talked to the principal, Mr. Sweet, and he agreed to give you you're scholarship back and said that the students arrive tomorrow for the new year and school starts the next day. I already packed everything you need. I also packed a whole suitcase full of blood subistute so you don't crave chips like Sarah did." Gran points out.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you at dinner later." I say.

"Okay. Bye, sweetie." Gran hangs up.

I lock my phone and stare at it in disbelief.

"Well?" Sarah asks.

"I-I leave tomorrow." I choke on my own words.

Everyone looks at me in shock. No one says anything for 2 minutes.

"W-what?" Ethan breaks the silence.

I wrap my arms around him, hugging him. Ethan hugs back. Don't judge me! You'd do the same thing to your crush! Don't judge me on that either!

"Don't worry Nina. For the rest of the day, we'll be hanging out until bed time. Sleep over here!" Rory reassures me. I smile a weak smile and nod.

"You're leaving, Nina?" I voice from the right says.

I turn my head to that direction and see Jane, Ethan's 9 year old sister, with teary eyes.

"Jane!" I get up and run to her. I crouch down and hug her. She hugs back tightly.

"Please don't go." Jane cries on my shoulder.

"It won't be forever. I'll be back for Chrisimas." I point out. I tear slide down my cheek and onter her shirt.

"But that's so far away." Jane pulls away. "Just promise you won't go looking for cute boys without me."

I chuckle and wipe her tears. "I don't think that will be a problem." I say the whisper in her ear, "I already have one in mind. If you know who I mean."

"I know. Its pretty obvious." She whispered back.

"It is?"

"Totally. I think he might even feel the same way."

"I doubt that." I pull away and wipe my own tears.

"Aw! That was so cute!" Sarah says.

"You guys heard that, didn't you?" I ask.

"Totally!" Rory tries to mimic Jane.

I laugh and sit back with Ethan and Jane on my lap.

* * *

Emotional moment right there! Review of your thoughts and I'll update any time I can. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ethan's POV:**

Nina and Benny left 20 minutes ago for dinner at their house and got grab their stuff for tonight. Sarah, Rory, and Erica who back to their homes to get their stuff too. Then my parents come back from work. "Hey, kids." My mom says, pecking our cheeks. "Hey." We say. "Why so glum?" Dad asks.

"Nina's going back to that boarding school in England tomorrow." Jane says with sniffle.

"Aw! She is? I'm gonna miss her. She is great with Jane." Dad comments.

"Yeah. So, I was wondering if Benny, Rory, Sarah, Erica, and Nina can sleep over. So that we can spend some time together before she leaves." I say.

"Of course, honey." Mom says hugging me. "Your father and I were going out anyway!"

"Disco dancing." Dad adds.

That's when I get a horrible image of them disco dancing.

"Ew! Dad!" Jane squeals while covering her ears and running up to her room.

"I thought she'd never leave." I mutter.

"And why is that?" Mom asks.

"Well, you guys know how I feel about Nina..."

"We're listening..." They said in unison.

* * *

I am setting everything in the living room. Moving the couch way back, the table next to the arm chair which is set up in a corner, I place my sleeping bag down and put the movies, drinks, and snacks on the kitchen table. Then Jane comes down in her PJ's, sleeping bag, and stuffed bunny.

"You ready?" I ask.

"No, I still need to do my make-up and hair." Jane says sarcasticlly.

"Okay, no need be sarcastic."

The door opens and Rory, Sarah, and Erica come in.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Then Nina and Benny enter the room.

"Hi." Nina smiles.

She's wearing a pink tank top and green and red plaid sweats, like mine. Even in PJ's she's beautiful.

"H-hey."

"Nice sweats."

"Same."

"Does anyone else feel some love tension up in here?" Sarah says, shaking he shoulders.

"Pft! No!" Nina and I say in unison.

We all set up on the floor. Nina and I go into the kitchen to get the stuff.

"So..." I trail.

"So..."

"Aw! Just date already!" Benny throws a pillow at us. Nina picks it up and throws it at his face.

"Hey! Watch the face!" He shrieks.

Nina chuckles and looks throw the movies. "You have _The Notebook_?"

"It's my mom's." I lie.

"Don't worry. I don't think it's girly. I like sensitive guys. They're the sweet kind." I smile at that.

"Okay. At least someone won't judge me."

She keeps looking. "Hmm. _Peter Pan_, _Paranormal Activity 3_, _Ghost Busters_, _Teen Wolf_. You have basically all of my favourite movies."

"Do you like _The Vampire Diaries_?" I hold up the first season.

"I do. But not in the mood for any vampire activity- awesome! You have _Mama_! But not in the mood. I want a really scary movie."

"_Paranormal Activity 3_ it is!"

Nina smiles at me and gets the movie and drinks while I get the chips and popcorn. We go back into the living room.

"What no blood?" Erica asks.

"No blood tonight." I say.

"Fine."

"Ethan?" Nina asks.

"Yeah?"

"Why so much soda?"

"One each. We're drinking it out of the bottles."

"But did you have to get 1 liter bottles?"

"Yeah!" I respond.

Nina cracks a smile. "You know me so well."

"Yep. So well that the root beer is yours."

We set everything down and pass out the soda. Sarah puts in the movie and Jane turns off the lights. "Ready for the fright of your life?"

"I was born ready!" Rory says.

"BOO!"

"AH!" He screams.

"Yeah. Real brave, Rory." Erica says.

Nina and I get in our sleeping bags (which were right next to each other) and watch the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nina's POV:**

"Aw! They look so cute together!" Only Erica would say that.

Snap!

"That's weird."

"What?"

"Nina's in the picture, again."

"That is weird. But look at them! Why aren't they dating?" That has to be Sarah.

"Because my brother doesn't know who to ask a girl out." Now that was obviously Jane. I slowly open my eyes and see a sleeping Ethan by my side. Then the events from last night came flooding in. Ethan got scared so he wrapped his arms me for protection. Then we fell asleep. I slowly move Ethan's arm and sit up, running my eyes. "What happened? What time is it?"

Then Ethan's parents come in. "Its 1 in the morning, dear. Your plane leaves at 3." Mr. Morgan says. I nod and stand up. I stretch out and grab my bag. "I'll see you guys in 20." I yawn and walk up the stairs. I walk into the bathroom and shower with warm water. The weird thing is that the water doesn't burn my skin, causing me to die. Weird. Vampires don't take showers, they never stink and always smell like vanilla. I finish showering and step out. I dry myself and put on my blue t-shirt with a dolphin on it and skinny jeans. I walk out of the bathroom and down the stairs while slipping on my black converse. I put my bag on the sofa and walk over to Ethan. I crouch down and shake him a little.

"Ethan, wake up. We have to take me to the airport." I whisper.

Ethan moves a little and then lifts up his head. "What?"

"Go get ready. My flight leaves at 3."

"What time is it now?"

I look at the digital clock near the TV. "It's 1:30."

He nods, gets up, and walks upstairs.

"Hey, Nina?"

I stand up and look at Erica.

"I want you to have this." She hands out the ripped leather jacket she wore when the croc attacked her at the car wash. Yeah, they told me everything.

"Really?" I take it and put it on.

"Yeah. I don't want you shopping without me." She smiles.

"I don't think that's gonna happen. Eddie told me that Amber went to fashion school. She used to make me shop all the time." I smile back.

"Here's your phone." Rory hands it to me.

"I hope you like you're new screen saver." Benny smirks.

Press the unlock button on my phone and look at the wallpaper. It's of Ethan and I sleeping. "Did you guys take a picture of us sleeping."

"Pft. No." Sarah scoffs. Liar.

"Well, I love it. Thanks." I said.

Ethan came down the stairs in a blue shark t-shirt, jeans, and black converse. I make sure I have everything.

Phone, check.

Bag with a bottle of blood substitute and phone charger, check.

I'm all set.

"Okay. Everyone ready?" Mr. Morgan said.

We all nod. All of us head outside and get into the van.

* * *

We arrive at the airport and unload the van. I grab my carry on which has the blood substitute and Mr. Morgan gets my he other suitcase which has my clothes and shoes. Ethan holds my hand as we enter the airport. I get my ticket, they get my suitcase, and we get passed security. We wait in the waiting area for my plane to come.

"Okay, it's gift time!" Mr. Morgan says.

"I already gave you up ripped up jacket." Erica says.

"I made you this." Sarah hands me a scrapbook that says _Nethan_ on the cover in cursive. Of course she'd do that. I just love her.

I open it up and I see pictures of Ethan and I. I seriously don't know why I'm in the pictures. Fledglings barely have a reflection.

"I love it. Thanks." I close it and hug Sarah. She hugs back then pulls away. I put the book in my bag then zip it up.

"I have this ancient book for you. I know how much you love ancient Egypt." Rory hands me a book that says _Chosen One. _

"This is exactly what I need." I hug Rory and put the book in my bag then turn to Benny.

"I have a hat and shades for you. So you don't sizzle like bacon." He whispers the last part. I whack his chest, put on the crocodile skinned hat, then put the black shades in my pocket. I then hug Benny.

"Um, Neens?"

"Yeah, B?"

"You're squeezing me from the inside out."

I quickly pull away and fix my new hat. "Sorry!"

I slowly turn to Jane. "I didn't get you anything because I didn't know we were giving presents." She glares at my friends who look around other than her. I crouch down and hug her. "You being here is my present." She hugs back the pulls away. I stand up and hugs Mr. and Mrs. Morgan.

"I'm gonna miss you, sweetie." Mr. M says.

"Me too." I pull back. "And please don't go disco dancing!"

"We already learned what can happen." Mr. Morgan points to the bruise on his forehead.

I slowly walk to Ethan and look at him.

"I have something for you." He says, reaching into his pocket.

"Ethan, you didn't have to get me anything." I say.

He pulls his hand out of his pocket and holds out a beautiful bracelet with a bat that has red eyes.

"Ethan, you shouldn't have! Seriously!" I protest.

"No, no! I should have. I still owe you for that awesome surprise party you planned for my birthday." Ethan takes my wrist and puts it on.

"You don't owe me anything! I don't even deserve to have someone like you in my life!" I protest again as tears fall down my cheeks.

"You deserve more than you give yourself credit for." Ethan wipes my tears away.

I kiss his cheek and hug him. I cry on his shoulder, not wanting to leave his arms.

"Flight 789 to Liverpool, England is now boarding."

I slowly pull back and wipe my tears.

"Aw! Come here you guys!" I motion everyone in for a group hug.

We all hug and cry.

"Last call for flight 789 to Liverpool, England. 10 minutes until departure."

We pull back, with tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes.

I take my suitcase and go over to the man to scan my ticket. Once he says its all good I start to walk down the tunnel. I turn back and wave at my family here. They wave back and I continue walking down the tunnel and board the plane.

* * *

I am so sorry if this chapter was too emotional. It's raining here in the Dominican (I'm on vacation) and I just felt like it. Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**OCC:**

**Name: Ally Crawford**

**Nationality: Canadian**

**Family: Lives with both her parents**

**Relationships: Has a boyfriend**

**Friend(s): Nina**

**Personality: Always happy, friendly, almost never mean, helpful, and generous**

**Hobby/Hobbies: Writing and learning new things**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Nina's POV:**

Since I got on the plane, I can't help myself but think that I should have told him how I feel. By _him_ I mean Ethan. Since the plane took off, I can't stop crying. The nice 18 year old next to me on my left. (I have the window seat) keeps reeling me that everything will be okay.

"Sorry." I sniffle. "You must find this annoying." I say.

"No! I felt the same way when I first left home by myself. I left my boyfriend, friends, and family behind." She says.

"The difference is that this isn't the first time. My Gran died a year ago and now I live with my other gran in Canada. I made the most amazing friends, cousin, and my crush who happens to be my best friend." I sniffle.

"Why are going to England anyway?" She asks.

"Um, I'm going back to Frobisher Academy. I had having family issues so, that made me miss Junior year." I wasn't lying. It was a white lie.

"And you didn't think it would be this hard."

"Yeah."

"Well, time will pass and you will feel a whole lot better once you're reunited with you'd friends there." For an 18 year old, she was wise.

"Yeah. You're right. It will only just get better. Thanks...uh."

"Ally." She tells me.

"Ally. That's a pretty name. I'm Nina." I introduce myself.

"Its nice to meet you. Lucky for you, I'm also going to Frobisher Academy to study. First year there."

"Really? What house?" I ask with excitement.

"Isis House."

"I'm to Anubis House."

"I hear its the biggest house on campus."

"It is and it's awesome!" I say.

Then we spend the rest of the plane ride talking away. It's only a 6 hour flight.

* * *

"Good morning, passengers. This your pilot speaking. Have arrived in Liverpool, England. We will be landing shortly. Thank you."

I walks up from my nap and look at Ally how's asleep.

"Ally, wake up. We're here!"

Ally wakes up and smiles. "I know, I heard!"

We look out the window and see the beautiful city that I love.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Ally says in awe.

"That's what I said when I first got here." I said, remembering my reaction to the view.

We start to see land and the plane lands.

"This is your pilot speaking, again. We have now landed and the seatbelt symbol is on. Stay in your seats until the flight attendance say when. Thank you for taking British Airways." Then the pilot signs off.

"We're here!" Ally and I squeal. My stomach rumbles and Ally looks at me.

"Someone's hungry."

"Yeah." I open my bag and take out the blood substitute Gran made. I chug the last of it from the plane ride and put the bottle back in my bag.

"What is that?" Ally asks.

"Oh that? Protein shake. My Gran's recipe." I lied.

Ally believed it and the plane stops. The seatbelt sign turns off and we get up from our seats.

"I'm so excited!" Ally says while she gets her carry on.

"Me too. I haven't had Trudy food in forever." I exaggerate as I get my things.

"Trudy food?"

"Yeah. That's what Alfie calls it." I told her about everything (Not Sibuna obviously) and everyone.

We get off the plane and claim our luggage. I turn on my phone and check the time.

"It's 9 o'clock. Lets go catch us a cab to the train station." I say as I put my phone away. I grab my croc hat from my bag and put it on. Then I put on the black shades from my pocket.

"Nice hat! Where'd you get it?" All asks as we wait for our cab outside.

"My cousin, Benny, made it." I reply.

"Did he also give you that bracelet?" Ally asks, holding the wrist with the gift from Ethan. I miss him so much!

"No. Ethan did."

"And I'm guessing he's you're crush. That's sweet of him!"

"Yeah." I smile. The cab pulls up in front of us. The cabbie comes out and looks at us.

"Nina Martin and Ally Crawford?" He asks.

"That's us!" We said in unison then giggle.

"Hop in, girls!" He says in his thick British accent.

We get in the cab as he loads the trunk. Then he hops in and drives to our destination, train station.

* * *

After the one hour train ride, Ally and I wait for the cabbie to pick us up.

"Do you think anyone will like me?" Ally asks.

"You made a cab drive laugh his butt off! I'm surprised we're still alive." I say. "I was this nervous too. Don't worry, maybe the principal will love you."

"You know the principal?"

"Yeah! I'm best friends with his son! It's actually Eddie."

"Wow. You must get off the hook a lot." Ally says.

"No. I never went to his office when I got in trouble. I got in a lot of trouble at Anubis though." I reply.

A cab pulls up and the cabbie steps out.

"Nina Martin and Ally Crawford?"

"That's us!" Ally says with enthusiasm.

We get in and the cab driver puts our stuff in the trunk. This ride is gonna be good.

* * *

"We're here!" The cabbie says.

He pulls up and we get out. Ally and I get our things from the back and I pay him.

"Cheerio, ladies!" Then he drives off.

I look around and see Mr. Sweet with only three students by the entrance god the school building.

"Look, there's Mr. Sweet!" I say.

Ally and I jog towards Mr. Sweet. You know why I can't run!

"Mr. Sweet!" We reach him and he looks at us in shock and excitement.

"Nina!" He hugs me and I hug back.

"It's good to see you again!" He pulls away and looks at Ally. "New student?"

"Yes, sir." She says.

"New students are coming hours early today. Just stand with me here. Nina, I think Trudy is making her famous chocolate cake."

"Trudy food! Okay, Ally I'm gonna leave you here with Mr. Sweet. Behave." I say sternly but crack a smile.

"Yes, mother." Ally smiles back.

I give her a good bye hug and leave.

I walk to Anubis House and take a deep breath. "I'm back!"

I walk up the steps and open the door. I quietly walk in and see no bags here. I'm early! I take off my shades and put them in my pocket. Then Trudy walks into the foyer and cover her mouth. I feel tears form in my eyes. "Trudy!" I walk towards her.

"Nina!" She hugs me tight but I hug her lightly, not wanting crush her.

"I've missed you so, much!" I pull away and wipe my tears.

"Same! What happened?"

"Gran died. But I found it I have another one in Canada. Turns out I have a cousin who lives with her named Benny. So, family issues."

"What's important is that you're finally here. And really early too. Students don't come until 2. It's 11! I was told that we'd get some new students this year. 4 girls and three boys! Now, one will come today, while the rest of the newbies will come in a few days. They girls will room in the attic which is now bigger and better than ever. The boys will room in the cellar. I finally convinced Victor. He wanted them to sleep outside." Trudy explains.

"Same old Victor."

"Yes. First, what happened to your jacket?"

"It came like this. I love it."

"Where did you get the hat?"

"Benny made it."

"Okay. Now, go up to the attic and unpack. The rest of your stuff is there."

I nod, grab my things, and go upstairs to the attic.

When I get there, there are boxes near to bed and the other two are empty. I check a box and see my bedding and stuff inside. My bed. Let me tell you what the room looks like now. From old, grey, and dusty to new, purple, and clean! There were 2 small dresser's, a closet, wardrobe, and bedside desks by each bed.

I get my bed ready, unpack my clothes, put the suitcase with the blood substitute under my bed, put my phone and laptop to charge, and put my shoes in the closet with no door.

I get on my laptop and Skype Ethan. The time difference is 2 hours. It's 11:30 here and 9:30 over there. **(A/N~ I don't know the real time difference so I made that up)** My call gets accepted and Ethan's face pops up on my screen.

"Ethan!"

"Nina! It's so good to see your face again!"

"You have no idea!"

"Let me call the others."

"They're there?"

"Yeah, downstair. Guys! Nina's on Skype!"

In a blink of an eye, everyone was there.

"Nina!"

"I miss you guys so much right now!"

"US TOO!"

"Sh! Take it down a notch, the walls aren't sound proof." I say.

"We're just so glad to see you!" Sarah explains.

"I can tell."

"Where are you?" Jane asks.

"The attic. They turned it into a bed from for four girls and the cellar for 3 boys. I wonder who the others are."

"one of them's probably Amber." Benny says with a smirk. "Are the rest of them there yet?" Rory asks.

"No. They come at 2. It's almost 12 here." I say. The door opens and I see Trudy.

"Is everything alright? I heard screaming."

"Oh, I'm fine. Come here, I'm Skyping my friends." I motion her over and now she sees my best friends.

"Guys this is my housemother, Trudy. Trudy, this is Ethan and his sister Jane. Our best friends Sarah, Rory, and Erica. And my cousin, Benny." I explain.

"Hi!" They say in unison.

"Hey, dearies!" Trudy greets.

"Nina, is her food good as you say it is?" Rory asks.

"I'll Skype you guys again tonight and ask the same question, Rory."

"I gotta continue cooking, would you like to help, Nina?" Trudy asks me.

"Of course! Okay. Guys I gotta go. We'll Skype with the rest of the house later tonight at 7, your time."

"Okay, Neens. We love you. Bye." Ethan says.

"I love you guys too. Bye." I say before they sign off. "Let's get cooking!" I turn off my laptop and head downstairs with the best cook in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nina's POV:**

I pop the brownies in the oven and close it. "Okay, that's the last batch."

"Thank you so much for helping, Nina." Trudy thanks for the 5th time.

"Its nothing! I missed cooking with you!" I pour the strawberry banana smoothie into a pitcher and placed it on the dining table. The table is full of sweets and drinks. There are cupcakes, brownies, cookies, chocolate covered pretzel sticks and strawberry banana smoothie. The oven dings, signalling that the brownies are done. Trudy gets them out and puts them on a plate. I hear laughter form outside. "Trudy, I want you tell everyone to stay in the come on room and I'll come and blah blah blah." I jog into the foyer and go into the passage under the stairs. I close the small door and wait for my cue.

* * *

**Eddie's POV:**

I get out of my cab and see Fabian walking over. "Eddie!" He shouts. We give each other man hugs and walk over to Joy and Jerome who are walking towards the house.

"Well, if it isn't Jeroy, as Amber would say." I say. They turn around and we hug.

Then Patricia and KT walk over to us. "Hey, Yacker." I peck her lips and put my around her. "Hey, Weasel."

"Oh, yeah. I'm not here at all." KT says as she hugs Joy.

"What?" I look around, playing along. "Who said that?"

They all laugh then Alfie, Willow, and Mara come.

"Fabian!" Mara runs to Fabian as he picks her up and kisses her.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Jerome says.

"Fabian and I started dating over the the summer." He holds his hand.

We all greet each other and have a few laughs before we head inside.

"Trudy!" We say in unison.

**"Yo! Shut up! I'm right here!" **A voice says, clearly annoyed.

What?

Trudy runs in and we hug her. "Trudy, are those butter cookies ready?" Alfie asks.

"Yes, they are." Trudy responds.

Those three words send all of us running into the dining room, grabbing and moan at the deliciousness Trudy has given us.

"Okay, okay. Settle down. Sit, sit." Trudy tells us.

We sit in the common room and look at her.

"We will be having some new students this year. 4 girls and 3 boys. I managed to convince Victor to turn the cellar and attic into bedrooms. Same rules, girls upstairs, boys downstairs. I have a surprise for you guys." Trudy explains.

"Trudy, you seriously did not need to do that for me!" And there stood a bubbly blonde girl in a jean jacket, pink top, skinny jeans, and Gucci boots stands behind her.

"Amber!" Well all get up and hug our best friend. We chat until Trudy shushes us.

"Everyone sit."

We sit down and wonder what's going on. What is going on?

"Amber, you're probably one of the new students. There is one that I know you guys will love as much as her. Come in out, dearie!" Trudy shouts.

I hear a door open and some shuffling. Then a girl with dirty blonde straight hair in a crocodile hat, purple jacket with a ripped up sleeve, blue dolphin t-shirt, skinny jeans, and black converse I never thought I'd see in person again walks in. Oh my god.

There is a silence in the room before the girl speaks up.

"Hi! I'm Nina and I'm from Canada!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Nina's POV:**

I walk out of my hiding spot and walk into the common room. All eyes are on me and there is a silence. "Hi! I'm Nina, from Canada!"

Then a girl with frizzy hair, jean jacket, rainbow top, skinny jeans, and boots stands up and holds put her hand.

"Hi, I'm KT. I've heard so much about you!"

I smile and shake her hand. "Hi, Eddie told so much about you during break while I was back in Canada."

"Nina, can I ask you a question?" Jerome asks.

"Sure, hit me."

"I thought you were American."

"I am. Gran died when I got back and I found that I have another Gran who was in Honolulu for the first 4 years of my life. She lives in Canada with my cousin, Benny. Yeah, turns out my family hated my parents." I explain.

"Nina, I'm so glad you're back!" Joy stands up and hugs me.

"Me too!" I breathe through my mouth until the smell of blood decreases. I pull way and Mara and Jerome attack.

"You have no idea how much we've missed you!" Mara says. They pull away and I sit in the arm chair.

"What happened to your sleeve." I look at Eddie who looks suspiciously at me.

"Oh, that? It came like that." I respond.

"The croc hat?" He shot. Now he was just pushing it

"My cousin, Benny, made it for himself. But gave to me so that I wouldn't forget him."

"Nice bracelet. Where's you get it?" Eddie asks as he cocks his head. "Can I see it-"

"No!" I cover my wrist that the bat bracelet is on. "It's too important to me. A very special friend gave it to me. And I miss him terribly."

"Is he the reason why your here?"

"Eddie!" Patricia says.

"Is did he make come back?" That's about it!

"Stop it!" I cover my ears.

"Did he talk to my dad into giving you your scholarship back?" Eddie stands up and walks towards me.

"That's it!" I jump on him and tackle him to the ground. I growl until I am being pulled off. That's when I go back to normal. I look at Eddie who is on the ground, shaking a little.

"I knew this was a mistake. I thought I was ready. I'm sorry Eddie." I go upstairs then I speed up to the attic. I slam the door and sit there in the middle of the room, crying. I take off my hat and run my shaking fingers through my hair. I hear beeping an look over at me my bed. I crawl to it and unplug it from it charger. I see the screen name and wallpaper. Ethan.

I answer it and draw in a shaky breath. "H-hello?"

"Nina? Nina what's wrong. I had a vision." Ethan says.

"What?"

"You tackled someone. Nina what happened?"

"I didn't mean to do it! Eddie was pressuring me! It was like he was interrogating me! He asked about the rip on the jacket, I said it came like that! He asked about the croc hat, I said Benny made it! He asked about the bracelet you have me. He wanted to see it, I said no! He kept asking if you were the reason I came back. If you talked Mr. Sweet to give me back my scholarship. I lost itIn now everyone boron ably hate me an want me to go back home!"

"They don't." I turn around and see Eddie in my room. Door closed.

"Nina, are you still there?" Ethan asks from the other line.

"Y-yeah. I-I have to tell him." I grab the suitcase from under my bed and upended it slightly.

"No! Don't! It's bad enough Jane knows!"

I grab a bottle and quickly close it then I slide it back under my bed.

"I don't have a choice, E!"

"Just remember to take the blood substitute." Ethan sighs.

I look up and Eddie who sits next to me.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up. I put my phone down and take a sip nod the stuff.

"Nina-"

"No, you don't apologise." I say weakly. "You don't apologise."

"Yes, I do. I shouldn't have said all that to you."

"I shouldn't have tackled you! I just can't control myself when I'm pissed."

"So, what do you need to tel me?"

"Don't freak out. Please. I want this to stay between us. Okay?" I say.

He nods and my fangs come out.

"Nice fangs." Eddie smiles.

I smile back. Thank god that's over with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eddie's POV:**

Nina's a vampire?! Awesome!

"Nice fangs." I smile. She smiles back the her teeth go back to normal.

"Wait, is that why you didn't come back?"

"Yeah. I was bitten during the summer before Junior Year." Nina explains. "My best friend, Sarah, found me. She told me everything I needed to know. She introduced me to Erica, Rory, and Ethan. Apparently Benny was all ready friends with them. We all got close and did almost everything together. I swear, during that summer they were watching me like a hawk."

Nina and I chuckle. "Well, you had an interesting summer." I say.

"Oh yeah. The best. Anyway, I went to their school, Whitechapel High School and I went through the full year without biting any one!" Nina says proudly. "When I passed a year in a building full of humans, I thought I was ready to come back."

I motion Nina in for a hug and I wrap my arm around her shoulder as she wraps hers around my torso. "Well, you were in a room with about 10 humans so, that's a first. But, didn't you drink human blood?" I say as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"I'm a fledgling. I'm not a full vampire and I don't to be. Sarah was going through the same phase." I look at her confused. "She didn't want to be re-vamped either. But she did just save Ethan from turning." She explains.

"Who bit him?"

"An old enemy named named Jesse. He is also Sarah's ex-boyfriend who bit her."

"Wow. It sounds like dating drama.'

"Yes." Nina sighs. "But way worse."

We chuckle again and look at the stain glass window.

"So, what's in your suitcase under your bed if it isn't human blood?" I ask.

"Blood substitute. Gran's recipe." Nina replies.

"She knows?"

"Yeah. She's like this good witch kind of thing. I totally forgot the name cuz I zoned out with shock. Oh and she knows I'm the Chosen One." I look down at her.

"How?"

"I don't know. She just does. It's like Sarah Frobisher-Smythe."

"You knew Frobisher's daughter?"

Nina pulled out of my grasp and look at me. "Yeah. I mean, she sorta helped me find the Cup of Ankh. That is until she died."

I hear a beep and Nina looks at her phone then smiles.

"What?" I ask.

"It's Benny. He's wondering where are his 'single lady pictures' I promised him."

"Let me see." Nina hands me her phone and I check the text. There it says:

_Hey Nina, where are my single lady pictures you promised me? I gotta see the babes._

I chuckle at the text. "Benny is some guy."

"You have no idea."

"Nice phone by the way."

"Thanks." Nina take her phone. "I love way better than my other one."

"Now, drink that and let's go downstairs!" I stand up and help Nina up. She chugs the stuff and sets the plastic bottle on her bedside desk.

I open the door and Nina curtseys. "Thank you, my good sir." She says in a posh accent.

"Anything for you, m'lady." I play along.

We laugh and head downstairs.

"Oh and by the way, that is a really pretty bracelet." I comment.

"Thanks. Ethan gave it to me right before I left for my flight." She responds with a smile as she plays with it.

"Oh, so Ethan's you 'special friend'." I wink at her.

"Eddie!" She whacks my chest.

"Aw! Nina has a crush!" I poke her dimples as she smiles.

"Okay. So what if I like him. It's not a big deal. He probably doesn't feel the same way." She shrugs as we stop near Victor's office.

"Pft. Please, I'd get me own girlfriend that bracelet. He totally digs you!" I say truthfully.

It's true. I'd buy Patricia stuff. I like to spoil my girl.

"You like to spoil you your girl, huh?" Nina asks with a smirk.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'm want those brownies that helped Trudy bake." Nina walks down the stairs.

"I bet they'll taste even better." I walk down behind her.

"Eddie, everyone knows Trudy food can't get any better." She's got a point.

We walk into the common room and see everyone munching on the sweeties and talking. They look up at us and quiet down.

"H-hey." Nina stutters.

I rub her back and give her a reassuring look which causes Patricia to glare at me.

KT stands up and walks up to us.

"Um, I think that what ever happened can be left behind us."

Nina nods. "Yeah, yeah. And Eds and I already talked it out."

"Got a nickname for him already?" Patricia shoots. What's wrong with her?

"Ignore, Patricia." KT says. "Um, I really hope we can become good friends."

"Yeah, me too." Nina replies with a smile.

"Aw! My two besties are now besties." I say.

"Shut up." They both whack my chest.

"Hey! No hitting!" We chuckle and sit down.

"Okay, so who's single right now?" I know where this is going.

Amber and KT raise their hands.

"Okay. I need you two to stand by the table." Nina instructs.

They get up and stand by the dining table. Nina takes out her phone, getting ready for the picture.

"Okay. Smile!"

They do and Nina takes the pic.

"Perfect."

"Why do you need a picture of us?" Amber asks.

"I promised Benny that I would get a picture of the single girls in the house." Nina answers.

The three sit back down and Nina texts him the picture.

"There." She says.

"Read the text." KT says.

"Sure.

_Hey, Benny! This is my best friend Amber (left) and good friend KT. I kept my promise. We'll Skype later tonight. Love you!" Nina reads._

"You're Skyping him tonight?" Alfie asks.

"Yeah. And the rest of my friends."

"Yeah. Including her 'special friend'" I nudge her and she nudges back, a little harder.

"What did I say about hitting?" I ask. She just shrugs and we all talk. Nina gets introduced to Willow, Amber talks about fashion school, and we all talk about our vacation. Nothing can get better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Amber's POV:**

After eating sweets and dinking the smoothies, Nina and I go up to our room. I unpck my boxes, set up my bed, put my clothes and shoes in out closet, and put the remander of my things in the small dressers beside my bed.

"So, how was the school you went to back in Canada?" I ask.

"Whitechapel High? It's really great. I made the most amazing friends and once during science, Benny made the beaker explode. It was awesome!" She replies as she puts her phone to charge.

"That's a nice phone."

"Thanks. Gran got it for me."

"So, what's the real reason why you didn't come back last term?"

"Really personal problems." Nina sighs. "I wish I could tell you, really. I just can't."

"Don't worry. I understand." I walk over to her and hug her.

"I've missed you so much." Nina hugs says as she hugs back.

"Let's go shopping this weekend!" I pull back and smile.

"Yeah about that. I sorta promised my friend that I wouln't go shopping with out her." Nina explains.

"I totally understand. You're a woman of your word. I'll just buy for you, I know what you like. Just incase, what is your size in shirts and pants?"

"Medium and 5, like always. I'm gonna take a shower. I woke up at 1 in the morning, Canada time." Nina grabs her robe and towel then leaves the room.

I look around and see pictures that Nina has put on her wall. It's mostly of her and two boys. One of them must be Benny but, wonder who the other one is. In onother picture, there's a boy sleeping and has a mustache, unibrow, beard, and glasses drawn on his face. It looks cute and funny. In another picture, it is the same boy giving Nina a piggy back ride down the street, smiling and laughing at the camera. Then there is one of Nina giving a 9 or 10 year old girl a piggy back ride in a room smiling happily. I hear the door open and see Nina enter the room in her rode and hair in her towel.

"Done already?" I ask in surprise.

"Yeah. I didn't stink that much." Nina chuckled.

"Um, Neens? Can ask you something?"

"Sure!"

I point to the ppicture of her and the two boys. "Who are they?"

Nina stands next to me. She points to the buy on her left. "That's Benny." Then Nina points to the boy on her right. "And that's my best friend Ethan."

I point to the little girl that's riding on her back. "And her?"

"That's Ethan's 10 year old sister, Jane."

I nod, understanding. "Okay. I'll just leave yu to change." I leave the room and go to the common room downstairs.

I sit on the couch when Eddie walks in wearing a blue basketball shirt, gray plaid sweats, and gray slippers.

"Eddie, you do know it's only 5:30, right?" I ask.

"Oh, I know. Jst getting ready for bed early." He says as he sits down next to me and grabs the remote.

Fabian walks in in his blue shirt, gray sweats, and black slippers.

"Hey, Amber? Aren't you going to get ready?" He asks me.

"Get ready for what?"

"Victor's letting us have a movie night before we start school tomorrow. But, we're gonna Skype Nina's friends first."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!" I stand up and run up to my room.

Nina is putting on her slippers and stands up from her bed. "Hey, Ambs. You okay?"

"We're having movie night and no one told me!" I am practically screaming.

"Really? Now one told me either. Cool!" Nina grabs her phone and looks through it.

I just grab my robe and towel and run for the bathroom.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know its not the best chapter but, it's the weather. When someone tells you that weather can effect your mood, believe them! I'll update as soon as possible! Luv ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nina's POV:**

Amber leaves and I take out my suitcase. I take a bottle then close it right back up. I take my laptop and my phone then go downstairs. I go to I think Joy, KT, and Willow's room and open the door.

"Hi, Nina!" Willow greets from her bed.

"Hey, Wills." I greet back.

"What can we do for you today?" Joy asks as she folds her clothes and puts them away. I walk into the room and sit on KT's bed.

"I'd like a manicure and my hair bun messy bun please. And can you guys get me a large mocha?" I reply.

"Ha ha funny." Joy says sarcastically but smiles.

"I have some nail polish so, we can do them before dinner which is 7 and it 5:55." KT suggests.

"Ooh! Manicure party! I'll go get Patricia, Amber, and Mara." Willow jumps off of her bed and leaves to get the other girls.

"So, I see you guys are ready and looking cute." Nina says smiling.

"Why thank you." KT sits next to me. I open may bottle and take about two gulps.

"What's that?" Joy asks.

"Protien shake."

They nod and Willow comes back in with Patricia, Mara and Amber.

"Okay, I brought my nail polish just in case we don't have enough." Amber holds up to small pink cases.

"Okay, I'll only paint my nails if non I you do anything girly." Patricia states.

"I'm with Trixie." I high-five her in agreement.

"Okay, then Willow and I will do each other, to stay on the safe side." Amber sighs.

KT and I lay belly down on her bed. Patricia, Mara, and Joy are on Joy's sitting on Joy's bed. And Amber and Willow are laying belly down on Willow's bed.

"Do you have any black?" I ask KT.

"Yeah." She hands me the black nail polish. I smile and apply on my finger nails.

"So, Nina, what was your first day at Anubis like?" KT asks.

"Oh I remember it well." I look at Patricia.

"What? I thought you had something rondo with Joy's disappearance! You can't blame me for caring." Patricia defends herself.

"And I get that. But dumping water on me? Really?" I scrunch up my nose. "Anyway. I was supposed to start along with everyone else. But I had to look into the scholarship and blah blah blah. Joy went missing they day I came here. Patricia that's I had something to with and dumped water on me."

"She threw juice at me on my second day." KT says.

"And in return, she threw cereal and milk in me." Patricia says.

"Wow, no one and I measoon one has ever done that to Patricia. Ever. You just made Anubis History." I comment with starting on my other hand.

"Thanks. But Patricia and I are good."

"Good." I smile. I finish my pinkie and blow on my nails so they dry quicker.

"This is so fun!" Willow exclaims.

"Yeah. Jane and I used to do this once a month." I smile at the thought.

"Who?" Mara asks.

"My best friend's sister." I reply. I look at the digital clock on KT's night stand. "We've been doing this for 55 minutes." I say in shock.

"Dinner!" We all screams.

KT, Willow, and Joy put on their slippers and run out of the room. Well, I jogged.

"My things! Go down, I'll catch up." I tell them. They nod and run down the stairs.

I run (my term for speed) back to the room and grab my laptop, put my phone in my pocket, and grab my blood substitute. I jog out of the room and down the corridor. I walk down the stairs and into the common room.

"I was just about to get you." Eddie says while walk to me.

"I'm here now!" I say. I put my laptop on top of the TV and connect the wires.

I turn on my laptop and it shows my screen saver which is Ethan and I at the Halloween dance at school Eddie turns on the TV and the same thing appears on the screen.

"Oh! Someone had a date to a Halloween party." He comments and nudges my shoulder.

"We went as friends. Some how Benny was able to get a date. I just think he bribed her." I shrug and turn off the TV.

We sit at the table which is two times bigger now. I sit at the head of the table and Eddie sits on my right as Amber soars on my left. Next to Eddie is Patricia, then, Fabian, then Mara. Next to Amber, is Joy, then Jerome, then Alfie. At the other end is Willow. There were chairs between some of them but I'm guessing that's where the new students will sit.

"Tonight is my famous spaghetti and meatballs." Trudy says as she sets a pitcher of water on the table. We all serve ourselves and chat.

* * *

**I know it's sloppy work but I'm lazy today. The next chapter should be a little better.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nina's POV:**

I chug down all of my blood subsitiute and eat my spaghetti.

"Uh, Nina?" Fabian asks. Its the first time he's talked to me since I got here.

"Yeah?" I say with my mouth full of spaghetti.

"What was in that bottle?" He looks almost, disgusted.

"It was a protein shake. My Gran made me bottles of it." I lied. Well not about the bottles, it's like my personal blood bank. But not human- you know what I mean!

"Are you sure about that?"

"Are you sure you wanna get tackled from where you are right now?" I clench my teeth.

"Whoa, easy girl." Eddie says.

We all finish eating and sit on the couch that is in front of the TV. Some of us have to stand. I log into Skype and check to see if Ethan's on. I turn on the TV and the same page pops up on the screen.

"DuskerGirl7771?" Patricia says.

"Oh yeah, that! I'm just really into the Dusk trilogy." I reply, kind of embarrassed. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks.

**"Aw! Nina's embarrassed!" A voice said. Eddie's voice.**

"Did you say something, Eddie?" I ask.

"No." He answers.

I nod in confusion and focus on my laptop again. **Weird.**

"Did you just say something, Nina?" He asks.

I shake my head, no. **We have mind links. Cool!**

**"You can say that again." Eddie says.**

Then a pop up came up and my heart jumped up ten feet.

"Ethan's calling me." I announced, well sang.

**"Whoa, calm down, Lover Girl," Eddie comments.** I feel him smirking at me.

I click the answer botton and sit on the floor in front of the couch. Ethan's, Jane's, Benny', Erica's, and Rory's face appear on the TV.

"NINA!" They scream.

"Guys, keep it down! Victor might hear you and conphiscate Skype from Anubis House!" I point out.

They gasp. "What a monster!" Sarah exclaims.

"You have no idea." I reply. "Okay. Introductions! My dearest Anubis friends, this is best friend Ethan, his little sister Jane, my good friend Rory, my cousin Benny, and two besties Sarah and Erica." I point to each one. The TV is big now so I didn't have to get up.

"Hi!" They say.

"Hey!" My Anubis friends say.

"Now, my lovely Whitechapel friends and cousin, this is my best friend Eddie, his girlfriend Patricia, my Fabian, his girlfriend Mara, Alfie, his girlfriend Willow, Jerome, his girlfriend Joy-"

"And the single ladies, KT and Amber. I got your pic." Benny winks as Amber and KT blush like crazy.

"Who people have crush on Bunny!" I say, teasing them.

"I told you not to call me that!" Benny complains.

"When do I ever listen to you?"

He shrugs.

"Nina? Why is Eddie smirking at me?" Ethan asks. It's probably creeping him out. "It's creeping me out." Told you.

**"Eddie, cut it out! You're scaring him!" I say.**

**"No, I'm not."**

"Nina make him stop!" Ethan pleads.

**"Eddie. Quit. It. Now." I growl.**

**"Okay, okay." Eddie surrenders.**

"Sorry, buddy. It's just," Eddie sits down next to me. Uh no.

**"Oh yes."**

"Its just, I can't believe I'm talking to Nina's _special_ friend." Eddie nudges me as he says _special_.

I blush and hide my face in my hands.

"Aw! Neens! There's nothing to be embarassed of!" Rory reassures. I put my hands on my lap. "Everyone knows. It's obvious."

I blush again and bite my lip.

"You're cute when you blushe and bite your lip." Ethan commpliments.

That only causes me to blush deeper.

"Aw! Totally Nethan momento right there!" Sarah squeals.

"Shut up!" I tell her.

"Okay, fine." Sarah puts her arms up in surrender.

"So, Rory, you had a question earlier?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah. Is Trudy Food as awesome as Nina says it is?" He asks.

"Where have you been under a rock?" Alfie burst. "Of course it is!"

"It tastes like heaven." Jerome asks.

"I'd marry it." Eddie comments.

"Don't get us started on her chocolate cake." Patricia says.

"It's amazing!" Willow exclaims.

"Mouth watering." KT adds.

"Thanks for the nice simple answer." Rory smiles. Sarcastic much?

"Nina, did you keep my promise. About shopping?" Erica asks.

"I just got here! And yes I did. I'd never go shopping without you!" I point out.

"So, Nina, do you still have the bracelet I gave you at the airport?" Ethan asks, awkwardly.

"Yep." I hold up my wrist."I'm never going anywhere without it." I smile and put my wrist down.

"Nina, how long have you liked Ethan?" Eddie asks.

I look at him wide eyed.

**"You couldn't have asked me throught he link?!" I yell at him.**

**"What? He needs to know." Eddie says.**

"Nina, what is he-"

"Anyway," I interrupt Ethan before he could finish his sentence. "Should I show them the first movie of the Dush trilogy?"

"No!" Erica shouts. "You are not watching Dusk without me!"

"Aw, come on! They don't even know what Dusk is! They don't show it here in England!" I exclaim.

"Ugh! Fine, but only to show it to them. After that, you only watch it with me."

"As you wish, my queen." I say sarcastically.

"That's more like it."

I chuckle and Alfie speaks up.

"Do you guys know anything about the 5 other students that are coming here?"

"No, why do you ask?" Ethan says.

**"Something's not right." I tell Eddie.**

**"Yeah."**

"No reason. Just that there's an open suitcase filled with clothes on your bed and we're excpecting them tomorrow."

"I thought they were coming in a few days." I say.

"Nope. Trudy got it wrong. It's _tomorrow_." Alfie confirms.

"Oh would you look at the time! We better get going. We love you!" Ethan says ends the call.

**"Now that was just plain suspisious." Eddie announces.**

**"You got that right!"**

I stand up and unplug the wires and shut down my laptop. I take the movie from the coffee table that is now on the side of the room and put it in.

"You will now enter the amazing the the world that is known as Dusk." I say and sit back down on the floor next to Eddie.

Then the movie starts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eddie's POV:**

I wake up to someone shaking me. I slap hand away and try to go back to sleep.

**"Eddie! Wake up!" Nina says annoyed.**

**"Five more minutes."**

**"Really? Cuz breakfast is in 10 minutes."**

I shoot my head up and see Nina in her uniform, looking down at me.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"You wouldn't get up! You are a really heavy sleeper." Nina gets up and sits at the table whereas I get up running to my room to grab my towel and robe. I knock on the bathroom door and Jerome comes out fixing his tie. "It's all yours." He walks away as I run inside. I take a nice warm shower since the floor was cold and wash up. I turn off the water and my towel. I grab my robe and put it on. I step out of the bathroom and into my room. Fabian was at breakfast so, I lock the door. I change into my jeans, dress shirt, put my tie on, got into my sweater, black high tops, grabbed my blazer and unlock the door. There standing in front of me is Nina holding out a sandwich with napkin wrapping around it.

"You're breakfast."

"You, Nina Martin," I take the sandwich from her hand. "Are a life saver."

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you starve until lunch, was I?" She points out as she steps back. I bite into it and close the door.

"Turkey, American cheese, and Nutella."

"Patricia knows you more than you think." We walk down the corridor and Patricia walks down the stairs.

"Morning, Yacker." I greet

"Morning, Weasel." Patricia greets back.

**"Does my hair look okay?" I ask.**

**"Mess it up a bit and you'll look great." Nina answers honestly.**

I mess my hair up a little bit the continue looking at Patricia.

"Looks better." She compliments.

"I'm gonna leave you two love birds alone." Nina smiles a little creepy and walks out of the house.

Patricia and I chuckle and we walk out hand in hand.

* * *

**Nina's POV:**

During French class, I kept thinking about what happened with Skype last night. Why did Ethan act so weird when Alfie mentioned the suitcase on his bed? He knows that he can't lie to me so he avoid it. Ethan's hiding something. They all are, they looked worried when Alfie confronted them. I'll just call them later. The bell rings and we all head to our lockers to go back to the house.

"Nina!"

"What?" I looked at Amber and Alfie. "Oh, hey."

"What's wrong?" Alfie asks.

"Its just- Why is Ethan acting so weird? I mean I tried calling him and the others during lunch buit it went straight to voicemail." I answer. I did try calling them. That's why I'm calling them later.

"Maybe they were on a plane." Amber suggests.

"Why would they be on a plane?" I ask.

"Maybe their the new students we'll meet when we get back." Alfie points out.

"Nope. Impossible. Thy would have told me."

"Or they wanted to surprise you."

It does spun like tworlds lighting across the Atlantic to surprise me.

We go our separate ways to our own lockers. I open it up and put my homework in my bag. I look down at my bat bracelet and play with it for a bit.

"Hey."

I jump and turn around to see Fabian.

"Oh, you scared me." I close my locker and we start walking.

"So, how was your Junior Year?"

"Fine! Great!" I reply. Then Mara runs up to us.

"I'm gonna leave you to at it." I smile and walk a head. gown tee the house and speed upstairs since nobody's around. I go up to my room and enter. There is see two girls that I love very much.

"No way."


	12. Chapter 12

**Before you read, I want to give two shout outs to the only readers that actually commented via PM or just reviewed;**

**~Nerdy-Gurly2**

**~winxgirl1997**

**Don't be shy to review or PM me about this story and my others.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Nina's POV:**

"No way!" There, unpacking their things, are Erica and Sarah. They look up and smile like idiots.

"AH!" We squeal.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I drop my blazer and bag on my bag on my bed and hug them.

"We go to school here!" Sarah replies.

I pull away but smile never left my face.

"It was Ethan's idea. His parents are very persuasive when they want to be." Erica comments. "He said that we should come here to check on you so you don't do anything stupid. But I think it was just an excuse to come and hang with you. Ethan's been in the dumps the last few days."

"The guys are here too?" I ask as my smile grows wider. I don't even think that's not humanly possible. Yet again, I'm not really human.

"Yeah, they're unpacking in the cellar." Sarah says.

The door opens and Amber walks in. "Hey!"

"Hi!" Erica and Sarah give her a short hug.

"Since you guys know each other, there's no need for introductions! I need to see the guys." I change out of my uniform into a blue football jersey, denim shorts, and my blue high tops. I kept my bracelet on while changing. Amber changes into her blue floral top, dark skinny jeans, and floral heels. I go down stairs and and walk down the corridor.

I walk into the bathroom and remove the light make-up Amber made me wear only for today. So, basically I wipe off my mascara, blush, pink eye shadow, and lip gloss. I hate make up, just to put that out there. I open the bathroom door and see Patricia ready to knock. She's wearing a blue leather jacket, black and white striped top, skinny jeans, and black leather boots.

"Wow, Nina, you look-"

"Boyish. Yeah, get that a lot." I interrupt her.

"I was gonna say great. But boyish works too." She smiles. I smile back and walk out of the bathroom. I pass Victor's office walk down the stairs. I enter the foyer and hear voices from the dining room. I enter through the common room and there is a table of the same sweets as yesterday. I am facing three backs of a blonde boy and two brown heads. They are the sweets and moaning.

"Ethan?" I feel my start to water.

One of them turns around looks me. _Ethan_.

"Nina." I stay in my spot and he runs to me, giving me big bear hug. I hug back and let the tears flow.

"I've missed you so much!" I cry on his shoulder and hug Ethan tighter.

"Nothing compares to how I felt." His voice cracks.

I pull away and wipe away his tears as he wipes mine away.

"You do know that we're here too, right?" I look over Ethan's shoulder and there stands Benny waving. Ethan turns around and cracks a small smile.

I jog over to Benny and give him a hug. "Are you wearing my shoes?" He asks.

Did I mention that the high tops are his? No? Well they are.

"No..." I trail off my lie. I pull away and hug Rory. "I've missed you childish ways."

"I've missed you too, Neens. But not as much as Lover Boy over there." He comments.

"Rory!" Ethan exclaims.

"Oh, by the way, Ethan has something to tell you." I turn around to see Erica, Amber, and Sarah enter and stand next to Benny.

"I'm recording this!" Benny takes out his phone. "Nina give me yours. This will be a day to remember."

I hand him my phone and walk towards Ethan. "So, what' the big question?"

"Um, Nina, I-I've known you for a long time now. A-and..." Ethan stutters a bit. "I-I guess what I'm trying to ask is..." He hesitates for a moment then gathers up all his confidence. "Nina Martin, I've had a huge crush in you since you walked through the front door of my house with Benny about two years ago. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Jane was right, he does feel the same way! Yay!

"Yes!" I smile widely as Ethan smiles the same way.

"Just kiss already!" Rory yells.

Ethan and I look at him chuckle. We look into each other's eyes and he leans in.

I meet him half way and _BOOM! POOM! KRACKLE!_ Fireworks! I know it sounds cliché but I only speak the truth. I put my hands behind his neck as Ethan puts his on my waist, our lips moving in sync.

_Snap!_

I hear howling come from behind Ethan but just keep kissing him. We slowly pull away and smile.

**"Nina!" I hear Eddie yell. "Who knew you had a side like this? Animal!"**

I look behind Ethan and see all my housemates behind Eddie. I blush and am attacked by hugs as well as Ethan from behind.

"I got it all on video!" Benny announces. "I'm gonna burn it on a DVD now." He runs out of the room but then back in to grab four buttermilk cookies and a cupcake. Benny runs out again and I hear a slam of the cellar door, or should I say his bedroom door.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" I ask.

"Just when the beast inside you was eating his face off!" Eddie answers which makes me blush deeper.

"Heh heh." Ethan laughs nervously.

"Cupcakes!" Alfie runs tot and table and bites into a cupcake.

**"So, are you two dating or what?" Eddie asks.**

**"Yes, Ethan just asked me to be his girlfriend before '_the beast inside me ate his face off_'. I obviously said yes." I answer back, genuinely. **

We all grab some sugar filled food and sit in the common room. Ethan's arm around my shoulder.

"So, Nina, how long have you and Ethan been dating?" Fabian asks.

"He just asked me to be his girlfriend a few minutes ago."

He nods an puts his arm around Mara.

"Nina, you were right. Trudy Food is amazing." Rory bites into his brownie.

"I told you so!" I tease.

We spend the rest of this time chatting, my head on Ethan's shoulder. I'm just happy!


End file.
